1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses for data storage devices, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for a data storage device with a shock-proof assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Data storage devices, such as hard disk drives and optical disk drives, are used in computers. The data storage devices may be fixedly attached within the computer or an electronic device. When the computer or the electronic device is dropped or jolted, an impact force may be directly transferred to the data storage device, thereby causing damage or a malfunction of the data storage device. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.